


Sacrifice: The Fall

by nayainnit



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Death, Dream Smp, Evil dream, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Ranboo - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, dream - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayainnit/pseuds/nayainnit
Summary: Tommy faces Dream who has stolen something very dear to him. He takes a leap of faith, a leap of death, so that he could save the one thing that is the most important to him.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Dream, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Kudos: 26





	Sacrifice: The Fall

“Dream, stop it! That’s enough, okay!?” Tommy screamed as a cold tear appeared on his red cheek. He was watching from a small distance, as Dream raised his sword up in the air. Tubbo struggled to get air in his lungs - he was too scared to move.

“Oh? You want me to stop? Why didn’t you stop when I said I’d leave you alone after I got the discs? You just had to come and get them back now, huh?!” Dream said with his haunting voice. 

He moved the shining sword closer to Tubbo’s throat. The silence was loud - so loud that Tommy could hear his best friend’s heart beat faster and faster every second.

“STOP! I am sorry! I’m sorry that I even tried to take them back! You are right, they are yours. They will always be yours. Please, please let me have my Tubbo”, Tommy cried as his hands shivered from the paining fear. 

For one last defence, Tommy raised his hands above his head. “I’m sorry”, he whispered through a slow waterfall of tears. 

“You took MY discs! And I’m not going to hesitate while I take him from YOU!” Dream shouted. The voice of that manipulative bastard echoed in the eeriest way possible through Tommy’s head, reminding him of the haunting times in exile. 

“Tommy”, Tubbo breathed. Tommy locked his eyes on Tubbo who looked so tired of all fighting and war. Tommy sniffled and rubbed the tears away from his face.

“Tubbo, I...”, Tommy started with uncertainty in his trembling voice.

Dream had had enough. He threw the sword aside and pushed Tubbo off the cliff. An evil bit of a smile appeared on his face as Tubbo started to make his slow fall towards inevitable death.

“TUBBO NO!” Tommy screamed louder than ever. He ran past Dream, shoving him out of the way. Dream stumbled and fell as the terrifying smirk washed off of his face. He was scared for the first time in his life. Was that his pawn running towards the face of death?

Tommy ran - for his life, from his life, to his life. To escape fear? To escape life? To get to Tubbo?

As of this exact moment, Tommy jumped into the endless void of nothingness, reaching for the friend of his life. He stretched and took Tubbo’s hand in his own. He pulled him into a hug that felt like forever. “I’m so sorry, so sorry. Forgive me, please. Forgive me Tubbo. I have done so much to hurt you, I'm so sorry”, Tommy cried through the sound of the howling wind. 

“I forgive you, Tommy. I forgive you. You are my best friend”, Tubbo said with his eyes glowing from freezing tears. Tommy could see the fear, the pain, the tiredness in them. But he could also see the bright future ahold of him: the dreams, the adventures, the joy of life. 

As they began to get closer to the ground, Tommy turned in the pressuring wind. He forced Tubbo to be on top of him with his last strips of strength. No one could have stopped him from doing that. Not Tubbo, not anyone. He accepted his fate, and with his eyes, he assured Tubbo that everything would be fine. Everything would be just fine.

They crashed into the ground with such force that the loud thump echoed reaching everyone who had been around the wide valley they had landed on. 

Everything went black. Everything went pitch-black. They both went, oh, so unconscious. And only one of them had the ability to wake up from that darkness. 

Dream got filled up with raging anger. The flames of fury wrapped him. Tommy, his pawn, had taken off. He had left leaving absolutely nothing behind. Dream was left to live with the fear of loneliness. He was nothing without his pawn. His mind went into mental chaos, disbelief. He was completely alone.

Tubbo opened his eyes. Everything hurt and felt numb at the same time. He quickly stood up as the world around him felt like it was disappearing. The only thing he could see was the lifeless body of a lifelong friend.

Time stopped. He stopped. He couldn’t hear the voice of Ranboo trying to wake him from the shock. He just stood there. He didn’t move. 

Minutes passed. And they felt neverending. 

“Tommy?” he cried with a shiver in his voice after a long moment. Ranboo pulled him into a tight hug in the fear that Tubbo would break into a million pieces. 

Tubbo’s breath was trembling. He tried to feel the warmth of life in Tommy’s hand. He burst into tears as he didn’t feel anything. Life had already drained from the hero of L'Manberg - the boy who had been reckless, humorous and sometimes annoying, but also loving and caring of his friends. 

Tommy, Tubbo's best friend, laid on the ground eyes open - and dead. 

“Tommy’s gone, Tubbo. Tommy’s gone”, Ranboo whispered heartbreakingly to Tubbo, trying to wake the hurting boy into the harsh reality.

“He’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am kind of new to writing, so I am sorry if I made any mistakes or just, in general, didn't please you with my writing. 
> 
> I love the Dream SMP storyline and got inspired by that (and also by other fans' random outbursts of ideas!). This story contains characters from the Dream SMP roleplay - so keep in mind that I'm not referring these characters to the real people of twitch or mcyt. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this piece! Let me know if you have anything to say or comment! <3
> 
> Added note after _tommys_ lore:  
> Umm.. So.. Yeeaaaahhh... Oops?


End file.
